


Non-Fat Raspberry Mocha, Extra Sweet

by huffellepuff



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffellepuff/pseuds/huffellepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the trial, Emmett and Elle go for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Fat Raspberry Mocha, Extra Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically never written fanfic before, but after a friend told me her post-trial headcanon, it demanded to be written.
> 
> Massive thanks to Jess, Caity, and Corinne who dealt with my crazy and kindly beta'd.

Elle was exhausted. It had been three days since the trial, and everybody was pushing to talk to the bright young lawyer-to-be who rocked the highest profile case of the year. Everybody, it seemed, except the one person she wanted to talk to most.

She kept thinking about the last day of the trial. Emmett had done such a great thing for her, given her such an amazing opportunity, because he actually believed in her. From almost the moment they met, he showed her more care than anyone else at Harvard ever had. That miserable night in October, he gave her his sweatshirt (which she still hasn’t given back) and the encouragement she needed to finally find her way.

Emmett had always believed in her, that she knew. That initial belief and kindness grew into a closer friendship than any she had experienced before. But that day, there were moments that made her think Emmett wanted something more, something she now realized she wanted as well. Before she began questioning Chutney, he briefly leaned into her and whispered, “Did you actually think I was gonna let you get away?” She’d barely had a second to begin processing his comment before it was time for her to begin questioning. And after the trial, when they hugged, she could have sworn he was was going to kiss her…but before she knew it he had pulled away and let her know that Warner was waiting. He said he’d see her later.

But they’ve barely seen each other in the time since. Warner proposed, and of course she rejected him (tactfully and kindly, thank you very much). Then the reporters swarmed the courthouse and when she was finally able to get away, she was swept away by Paulette for her party. She only managed to see Emmett in passing at the party, when he gave her a warm smile that may or may not melted her heart. She didn’t even have a chance to say hi before the Delta Nus were dragging her off to yet another group of strangers. Elle spent the next two days avoiding reporters, being dragged to parties with the Delta Nus, spending time with her parents, and hoping to catch sight of a man in a ratty corduroy jacket.

Now, though, everyone was gone and she was finally alone and able to think. She knew she needed to talk to Emmett ASAP. If things were going in the direction they seemed to be, she didn’t want to waste anymore time. And if they weren’t, well, she needed to know.

As if he were reading her mind, her phone rang and his face appeared on the screen.

“Emmett!” Elle answered, not bothering to show restraint. “It’s about time you called, you butthead.”

“Hey Elle,” Emmett responded with a laugh, “I was wondering if you’d like to go get some coffee and catch up. I’ve missed you the last few days, but I figured you’d need some time for everything to settle down and I didn’t want to bug you.”

“Omigod Emmett, you wouldn’t have bugged me! But, yes, I would love to get coffee. How does 10 o’clock tomorrow sound, same place as usual?”

“Perfect, see you then.”

-

Elle woke early that morning, with even more pep than normal, despite her not entirely restful sleep. She didn’t know if this counted as a date, exactly, but she hoped it would by the end, so she chose her outfit with more care than she usually would be an outing with Emmett. It wouldn’t matter to him if she came in her finest dress or sweats and a tee, she knew, but if she could help knock him off his feet a little, why not go for it?

When she arrived at the coffee shop, she found Emmett waiting for his order.

“Elle!” he called, waving her over. “I already ordered yours.”

“Thanks! Are you sure you got it right?” Elle asked him.

Emmett rolled his eyes, “Oh please, I think I know your order by now.”

“I guess so.” Elle said with a smile. “Warner never remembered my order. He did, however, make fun of it. He would ask me why I would get coffee that’s mostly syrup and milk anyway.”

“Well, clearly Warner has never tried coffee a la Elle. He also has a history of bad judgment. He let you go, after all.” Emmett said, nudging her in the arm. “Speaking of Warner, though, what did he want after the trial?”

“Well…” she began hesitantly. “He asked me to marry him.”

“Oh?” Emmett said nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact. Elle did, however, notice him steal a glance at her left hand and stifle a grin before he seemingly began to study her shoulder.

“Duh, I told him thank you, but no.” Elle replied, taking a moment to choose her next words carefully. “He’s not the one I want anymore.”

Emmett’s eyes shot up to meet hers. “So, you’re saying…”

“Two small no-fat raspberry mochas, extra sweet, for Emmett?” The barista said, interrupting their conversation and setting down the coffee cups on the counter.

“Thanks,” Emmett said, shooting Elle a sideways grin. “Told you I knew your order.”

“You got the same thing as me.” She said, giving Emmett a contemplative look.

“Well, it was easier that way, and it’s a damn tasty cup of coffee.” He replied, laughing, “Should I make sure not to order the same thing as you again?”

“No, no, it’s…it’s good.” Elle said as they sat down next to each other on the couch in the corner.

“Elle, are you sure you’re okay? You’re looking at me a little strangely.”

Suddenly, Elle’s face broke into a grin. “You’re pretty much perfect, you know that?”

“Excuse me?” Emmett said with a matching, albeit confused, grin.

“You ordered the same coffee as me.” She said simply, as if this were a sufficient explanation.

Emmett responded by nodding in confusion.

“That is just so, so like you, Emmett. You got a ridiculous drink that you never even would have considered at the beginning of the year, because of my recommendation. And you’re okay with that. You believe in me and my judgment and you’re drinking a light raspberry mocha and just…” Elle trailed off, suddenly feeling inarticulate.

“I feel like we’re not just talking about coffee anymore.” Emmett said hesitantly.

Elle took a deep breath before beginning again. “Thank you, Emmett Forrest, for being you. For believing in me when I couldn’t and no one else would, for being a friend, for taking risks on my behalf.”

“And thank you for being you, little miss Woods comma Elle. You…” Emmett began with a smile, before Elle interrupted him.

“Me? I was so caught up in what I thought was perfect, becoming Mrs. Warner Huntington III, that I never even considered that perfection might have an entirely different definition for me.” She said in rush. “And now I can see that the one who is perfect, for  _me_ , is sitting in front of me drinking a raspberry mocha.”

Elle paused to take in Emmett’s response. He looked somewhat shellshocked, yet happy and hopeful, so she decided to take a chance and lean in for a kiss. Their lips met and all of Elle’s suspicions and hopes from the last day of the trial were confirmed. Somehow that kiss, though tentative and gentle at first, had more passion in it than any Elle had experienced before. Before long, her hands were in his hair and his hands on her hips, and it took all of Elle’s self-control to stop the kiss in the very public coffee shop. She leaned her forehead against his, taking a moment to regain composure. Emmett was the first to speak.

“A  _light_ raspberry mocha, you mean.” he teased, slightly breathlessly.

“Yes, a light raspberry mocha.” Elle said with a smile before dragging him out of the coffee shop and into a sidestreet, where they promptly began their second kiss. Oh, this was so much better.


End file.
